


Fools for love.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, La Liga, M/M, Pining, Rivalry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo breaks another record and knows in his heart that his lover and rival won't take it well.<br/>So he flies over to Madrid to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Records, records, and envy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue as to what brought this on.  
> It just popped into my head, and I love this pairing and never written them before. 
> 
> This will be short and cute hopefully. With a hint of angst, but lots of cuddling.

_Barcelona._

''No matter what happens with us, promise me that we will never change,'' Leo had told him, one day long ago when they were a lot younger and in the early days of their growing relationship.

''Why would things change love?'' Cris had asked, rolling to his side on Leo's large bed pulling him closer to his warm body, caressing his cheek gentle.

''I don't know, just-I'm just scared Cris. The media turns us into this huge rivaling couple and I hate to see their thoughts corrupting your mind-or mine,'' Leo murmured, chewing on the inside of his cheek, his fingers slowly tracing over Cristiano's soft neck and he saw his lover close his eyes in enjoyment.

Cris had simply sighed and had gently cupped Leo's face with his strong hand and slid his lips over his lovers.  
''You are the only thing that matters to me Leo, and I couldn't give a damn about records, the media or anyone else to be honest,'' he said and Leo could sense that his words were sincere, but still he worried.

''You say this now, but I fear that over time you will come to care for beating me with records. The media's words are poison,''

''Stop saying things like this Leo, they hurt me. _I love you_ and that will never change- regardless of records, Ballon d'Ors or fucking rivalry, I promise,'' Cristiano vowed and he pulled Leo's small body on his own, embracing him as tight as he could.

Leo had shot him a sad smile and kissed him deep and tender, and when he let him go he snuggled in next to his lover, feeling Cristiano embrace him from behind, nuzzling his head into his neck, blowing warm kisses on the sensitive skin, making Leo squirm and swallow hard.

''I love you too Cris,'' he hummed content, but there was no answer. Cristiano was already asleep.  
''I just hope you will still love me in the end,'' he added with a sad whisper before he closed his eyes, finding no rest that night.

This was now many year ago and Leo knew that he was in trouble.  
In big trouble.

He had just broken Zelmo Tarra's Liga record for most goals and while he was feeling very proud and happy, a huge part of him ached mercilessly.  
The part of him that knew Cristiano would be very upset over this news.

He didn't like to show it, and he could pretend to the media that he didn't care about breaking records or his rivalry with _'Messi'_ but Leo knew better.

Leo had to suffer trough so many late night phone calls whenever Cristiano had felt angry and envious at him for breaking another record, and he could not stop sulking for how unjust their whole rivalry hype was, and he knew that he had to go trough that again now that he had broken this record.

He knew that Cristiano still loved him, of course he knew that, but oh how he wished that the damned Portuguese wasn't so proud and stubborn.  
Cristiano was a great partner but he valued being the best too much, he needed to feel loved and admired.

It was something that Leo had never cared much for, he preferred to be left alone and he didn't like attention at all.

Whenever he came home from a game, he needed to be alone for a couple hours to recharge himself. The crowd was always so loud, and he could never get used to the endless stream of complete strangers who ran up to him with their camera phones and wrapped their arms around him to make a picture. He always felt a little bit robbed whenever that happened, like they stole little pieces of him, leaving none behind for himself.

Leo knew that he had chosen the wrong profession and that he shouldn't complain about 'little things like that' because he made a lot of money and he was doing what he was born to do. But the press and the fans were always a bit too much for him.   
They had always been so different from each other, they were like the moon and the sun.

Cristiano was like the sun, warm, passionate, proud and hungry for people around him that honored and loved him. Whenever Cristiano walked into a room the lights went on, he drew people toward him like moths to a flame.   
And Leo was like the moon, shy, lonely sometimes, humble and serious.

But even despite all their differences, they had fallen in love, so many years ago.  
And they couldn't help it.

But it had never been easy for either one of them. Sustaining a long distance relationship is never easy, and mostly Leo struggled with the being apart a lot more then Cristiano did. 

It was not that Cristiano didn't miss him, or that he didn't care for him, it was simply that he was way better in distracting himself to pass the time before they could see each other again.

Cristiano was the wild card in Leo's eyes, the ace in the hole.  
He could adapt to strange situations a lot better than Leo could, mostly because he was much more of a people person.

Leo had always had trouble in making friends, and he had no skill with strangers, as Cristiano often liked to remind him off with that smug grin of his.  
He merely teased him of course, but he had a point: Leo was no people person.

They often called him an alien, said that he played football that could only come from the high heavens, he could not be human.  
Then again: they said the same nonsense about Cristiano sometimes.

Leo had the hardest time when he and Cristiano had to play Clasico's against each other, because the whole world seemed to think that they hated each other and that those games were the ultimate _battle_ between two giants, instead of two amazing teams.

Leo hated it, and he knew Cristiano felt the same.  
The game was not about them, it was about the epic clash between their teams.

But everyone seemed to have the need to make it into a battle between the two _'gods'_ on earth.  
After the games, they always spend the nights together, usually in silence.

Just lying next to each other in the bed, curled up against one another, kissing lazily and enjoying the silence.

Leo drove home that night, after breaking his Liga record and parked his car on the driveway.  
He wondered how long it would take Cris to send him a text, if he even would.

He knew that this record would sting his lover a lot, since it had meant a lot to Cris to be the first to break it.  
And now he had taken it away from him, without even wanting it to happen.

Leo would have gladly given Cristiano the honors, but what had happened could not be made undone.  
His IPhone beeped, and he unlocked the screen and saw that Cris had sent him an App.

''Good job love,'' it read and Leo felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed his tears and guilt away.  
He called the airport and booked the first flight to Madrid, because he knew that something was wrong.

Cris needed him right now and he had a couple days off anyway.  
He packed his traveling suitcase that he had always parked under the stairs and drove to the airport.

When he got to Madrid, it was already deep in the night.  
He rented a car on the airport and drove to Cristiano's house on instinct, dodging the few cars that he met in the city. Madrid didn't suit him, it never had.

Leo never felt at ease in the big city, not even in Barcelona, but he missed the ocean whenever he was in Madrid. He had always been a water child and he loved living near the sea in Barcelona. 

When he got there, the lights were out ( of course they were, Cris always went to bed extremely early that _boring_ sod ) and he fumbled into his suitcase for the keys to the main gate.

He couldn't find them naturally, since his suitcase was always such a royal mess.  
He always lost everything around him, keys, phones, airplane tickets, and according to Cris he was just a walking disaster.

Cristiano was very tidy and hated a messy house, so they usually spent the night at his place.  
Leo wondered why he even put up with him sometimes.

When he had finally reached the keys, that were in the furthest corner of his suitcase, so he had to shove all his stuff out of it and then dump it back in, he opened the gate and let himself in, parked the car on the driveway and unlocked the front door.

He put his suitcase at the foot of the stairs as quiet as he could and slipped upstairs.  
When he opened Cristiano's bedroom, he saw his lover's silhouette being curled to his side and he was holding onto two huge pillows, pretending them to be Leo for sure.

He did that a lot and Leo loved to mock him with it.  
Although he always did the same thing whenever he slept by himself in his own house.

On his toes he tipped to the bed, almost tripping over one of Cristiano's work out machinery, he undressed himself as quick as he could and pulled the covers back and slid into the warm bed.  
Cristiano's eyes opened lazily and confused and Leo slid his hand over his forehead to calm him, to assure him that he didn't need to be startled.

''Hm am I dreaming?'' Cristiano mused, his eyes sliding open and his arms pushing the cushions away so he could embrace Leo tighter.

''No I'm really here, I needed to see you love,'' Leo sighed, tears stinging in his eyes and Cristiano kissed his lips tender.

''Why?'' he simply asked and Leo frowned.  
''Because you're mad at me,'' he mumbled, not being able to look Cristiano in the eye and his lover cupped his face stern and forced him to return his gaze.

''What the hell are you talking about?''  
''You're mad at me, I can tell,'' Leo repeated.

 _''For what?''_  
''You know what I'm talking about!'' Leo snapped and Cristiano rolled his eyes.

''Please tell me you did not fly halfway across the country because of your stupid insecurities Leo!!''  
''They are not stupid, and you sounded angry in your text, besides: I know how much this record meant to you!''

''Oh Jesus, can't you ever give it a rest! How many more times do I have to tell you that I love you, and that I don't give a damn about those fucking records!''  
''But you do, why else would you sulk to me about them for hours whenever I beat you to them!'' Leo countered and Cristiano's eyes shimmered dangerously.

''Because I need to vent okay, and I would like to be able to ramble against the man that I love, not the man that happens to be the topic of my ranting.

It's just a damned shame that it has to be _you_ Leo, that I vent about.

It's not envy I promise you, and it doesn't mean that I don't love you,'' he said, stroking Leo's cheek warm before continuing.

''It's simply that I'm the insecure one of the two of us, ever since I was that kid from Madeira, who got picked on thanks to his accent all the time, who was never good enough, I told myself that I would be the best you know.  
And I'm not the best, nor will I ever be, because of you.

You are the best player in the world love, because your talent is pure and natural, and it's effortless, and I know in my heart that I will never be better than you.  
So I will settle for being your equal.

And I'm so sorry that I wasn't more happy about your record on the phone, because I am proud of you for reaching it.

My pride was just my downfall, like it always is.  
I'm a fool Leo, but I do love you and I would always choose you over being the best.  
Because you are the only thing that truly matters to me. Can you forgive me for being a brat?'' he asked, twitching his lip a bit, making Leo smile.

Despite all his flaws, Leo loved him.  
Warts and all.

He leaned in and kissed Cristiano deep and fierce.  
''I've already forgiven you, please forgive me for my stupid insecurities,''

''Of course love, you are _my_ Leo after all.  
And here in your arms I belong,''

Cristiano kissed him again, and curled himself behind Leo, smelling the familiar scent of his lovers body.  
Warm, safe.

_Home._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a note. <3


	2. All I want for Christmas is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Thiago come over for Christmas at Cristiano's house. 
> 
> This will be a two part chapter, but the second one will have to wait a while since I'm out of time right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this story into a bunch of one shots about Leo and Cris and I felt like making some adorable Christmas fluff. 
> 
> This will be a two part chapter, but the second one will have to wait a while since I'm out of time right now.

_Christmas eve, Madrid._

 

Cristiano was sitting on his couch, reading the book from former striker Dennis Bergkamp when he heard his son rumble around in the kitchen.  
He knew that Junior was anxious for their guests to visit, like he always was and he couldn't deny that he himself was a tad nervous too.

''What are you doing in the kitchen?'' he yelled, but his son didn't reply, which was usually a bad sign. Meant that he was probably with his head in the cookie jar or something like that.

So he reluctantly put his book down and walked to the kitchen, dodging the huge christmas tree that was reaching almost to the ceiling, and was decorated with gorgeous red and green balls, and an insane amount of presents under it.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw his son sitting on the sink, mixing a cup of Cola Cao for himself and he cursed under his tongue.  
Damn Iker and his stupid Cola Cao addiction, that he had so nicely passed on to Junior.

''Cris, you know the rules! Cola Cao is _only_ for breakfast, and only _once_ a week!'' Cristiano snapped and his son shot him a long face.  
''But uncle Iker says that you can drink it whenever you-''

''Uncle Iker isn't your father now is he? I told you this _many times_ already, and I know that it's almost christmas but that doesn't mean you can just take whatever you want without asking for permission,'' he said with a stern face and Junior shot him an innocent look.

 _''I'm sorry Papa_ , I won't do it again, I'm just so nervous to see Titi and uncle Leo again, I really missed them,'' Junior confessed and Cristiano saw a tear forming in his son's eye and he sighed and walked to the sink and wrapped his sons arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

''I know sweetheart, I missed them too,'' he admitted, knowing just how true these words were and he swallowed hard to avoid bursting out into tears.  
God he had missed Leo, it had been too long since he last saw him. Almost two months to be exact.

It had been complete torture for both of them.  
''Here let me help you,'' he said with a nod to the cup of Cola Cao, and he shot his son a wink.

''Really?'' Junior yelped with a huge smile on his face.  
''Sure it's almost christmas anyway, but please ask me first from now on okay?'' he said and Junior nodded.

When he had almost finished his drink, the doorbell rang and Cristiano knew that both his and his son's heart skipped a beat.  
''They are here!!'' Junior yelled and he took the cup in one hand and ran to the door before Cristiano could stop him, spilling the content all over his clean white floor.

When he opened the door and didn't hear a lot of excitement he frowned confused.  
''It's just uncle _Sese!''_ Junior yelled, sounding extremely disappointed and Cristiano shared that emotion.

He walked to the door and saw his friend standing in the doorway, wearing a black winter coat and snow boots, since it had been snowing all day, much to the delight of Junior.  
''Well isn't he excited to see me huh?'' Sergio joked when he embraced Cristiano and kissed his cheek.

''He was just expecting someone else,'' Cristiano shrugged and Sergio gave him a knowing look.  
''God he looks more like Iker everyday,'' he grinned with a nod to the cup of Cola Cao in Junior's hand.

''Don't I know it,''  
''So am I going to get a kiss or not?'' Sergio asked Junior and the five year old put the cup away and embraced Sergio, who lifted him and kissed his cheek.

''Of course uncle Sese,'' Junior smiled and he pressed a soft peck to Sergio's stubbly cheek.  
''You need a shave,'' he noted much to Cristiano's delight.

''Well he has a point there,'' he added and Sergio shot him an annoyed gaze.

''Now _both of you_ are sounding like Pilar _and_ Iker. Well anyways, I just came by to bring you the present Junior,'' he said and he dug into the jacket pocket and tugged a small red box out of it and placed it in the little boys hands.

 _ **''Yay it's ready!''**_ he yelped and Cristiano raised is eyebrows.  
He had not really liked it when Sergio had taken his son out to the stores to buy a present, but he had condoned it because Sergio had insisted it.

''Are you two finally going to tell me who this is for?'' he asked impatiently and Sergio grinned.  
''Not for you,''

''Oh well good to know, but can you please get out of here now, we're expecting company soon,'' he urged his friend who handed him his son and shot both of them a wink.

''I'm going, see you guys later and have a merry christmas all right, and kiddo: let me know if he likes it,'' he said with a nod to the present and Junior nodded solemnly.

''Give baby Sergio a kiss from us okay, and Pilar too,'' Cristiano said and he embraced Sergio and kissed his cheek again.

''I will, see you guys, have fun with your company tonight. Say hi for me will you?'' he said and then he was out the door, leaving a silence behind.  
''What is taking them so long...'' Junior moped, as he went back to the living room to put the present under the tree.

''Well it is snowing outside Cris, so it may take them a while, or their flight could be delayed or something,''  
''But we made dinner for them!'' Junior objected with a nod to the beautifully set dining table.

''I know, but we will have to wait a little while longer with dinner won't we?''  
''But I'm so hungry Papa,''

''I know, me too, but come here I want to see what you think are in these gifts,'' he said and he tugged Junior onto his lap and sat down on the carpet next to the tree.

When Junior was halfway trough guessing what was in the presents the doorbell finally rang again, making Cristiano's heart jump up, and he felt his heart racing in his ears.  
He could feel in his heart that Leo was finally here, because he felt happy and secure suddenly.

 **''They're here!!''** Junior yelled, almost deafening his father and he jumped up and ran to the door with a speed that would even impress Gareth Bale and Cristiano himself found his legs almost running to the door as well.

Junior had opened the door and Leo was standing in the doorway with little Thiago tugged away in his arms, wearing a thick jacket and they both had red cheeks from the icy cold.

 _ **''Uncle Leo! Titi!''**_ Junior yelled and he embraced Leo's waist tight and hard, almost hard enough to make Leo fall backwards but Cristiano grabbed his arms and kept him balanced.

Leo put Thiago down in Junior's arms and leaped into Cristiano's, releasing a soft sob and he placed his head against his lovers chest and felt the strong arms come around him and the soft kisses in his neck and he shivered.

''Oh Leo,'' Cristiano sniffed, feeling himself choke up as well and his lip was quivering.  
''Hi Cris, I missed you so goddamn much,'' Leo whispered in his ear and Cristiano tried to swallow his tears away but failed.

''Oh and I you, kiss me love,'' he said sealing his lips over Leo's, tasting the familiar and typical _'Leo'_ scent he loved so much.  
They kissed quickly, because they didn't want to confuse their sons, or get them to ask questions.

''How is my little man?'' Cristiano cooed when he finally let Leo go and picked Thiago up from the floor and pressed a train load of kissed to the little boys chubby cheeks, who burst out into laughter.

''Don't uncle Cris, that tickles!'' he giggled but he returned a kiss to Cristiano's cheek anyway.  
''Fine I'll stop, so did you miss me sweetie?'' he asked and Thiago nodded slowly.

''Of course I did,'' he said semi offended.  
When Cristiano looked to the left he saw Leo standing with Junior in his arms, who was whispering a secret into his ears and he snickered.

''You guys know that keeping secrets is _rude_ right?'' he noted and Junior folded his arms over each other defiantly.  
''It's not a secret, I just whispered because I know uncle Leo doesn't like noise! Right uncle Leo?'' he added and Leo smiled affectionate.

''That's right Cris,'' he said and he stroked the small boy's dark curls tender.  
''I just told him that I had missed his stories, he can always tell such amazing stories and I like his soft voice,'' Junior admitted, blushing a bit and Leo flushed.

''Thank you Cris,''  
''Come on let's get you out of these coats, do you have many bags in the car?'' Cristiano asked and Leo nodded.

''I'll get them,'' he offered but Cristiano was already on the driveway, unpacking the car.  
When he came back inside he earned a kiss to his temple from Leo for his effort and he embraced him again, tighter this time, his lips pressed against his lovers neck.

''Are you okay?'' Cristiano asked when he heard Leo sniff again.  
''No it's been _too long_ love, way too long. I'm not sure I can handle not seeing you for this long again,'' Leo wailed and Cristiano's breath hitched in his throat.

''I know, I've had a such hard time with it too, a really hard time.  
But we're together now, and you're not going anywhere for a couple days,'' he soothed, knowing that those days would fly by like they always did.

''I know, but that will be over before we know it, and then the long waiting begins again,'' Leo sighed, caressing Cristiano's cheek soft before leaning in for a kiss.  
Cristiano didn't know what to say to that, because he knew that Leo was right.

So he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead and took his hand and led him to the kitchen.  
''Come on, I've made dinner,'' he smiled and Leo's eyes went huge.

 _''Wait-you made dinner?!_ No way! You probably ordered it!'' he teased, knowing how much Cristiano hated cooking.  
He was always the one who cooked whenever they were together.

''No I didn't order it, my mother helped me cook it, ask Junior if you don't believe me,'' he said with a nod to his son who was already sitting at the dinner table, looking starved and happy.

''It's true uncle Leo, Papa and nana cooked and I had Cola Cao because I was hungry,'' he said, being direct as ever and Cristiano rolled his eyes.

''Then it's just a christmas miracle isn't it,'' Leo teased and he sat down at the table and watched Cristiano put his son into a kiddy chair.

''Oh be quiet or you won't get your favorite wine,'' Cristiano hissed and Leo chuckled.  
''Ah you remembered? Aren't you sweet,'' he said when he saw Cristiano open up the bottle of Argentine white wine he loved so much.

Cristiano put the glass down next to Leo's plate, poured  himself,Thiago and Junior some strawberry juice and sat down at the table.

They said grace before dinner, because Cristiano knew that Leo always did that and that it was important to him, and then he got the turkey from the oven and the rest of the dinner and placed it on the table.

He had made some chips for the kids, and some sandwiches with ham, nothing fancy and they loved it.  
The turkey was a tad too dry for Cristiano's liking but Leo assured him that it was very tasty.

After dinner the little boys became tired, since it was already almost nine in the evening.  
So they took their sons upstairs and dressed them into their pajama's.

Thiago demanded that Cristiano helped him into his and Junior wanted Leo to help him.

When Cristiano was done with little Thiago, he put him next to Junior in his bed and saw his son, curling behind the small boy and wrapping his arms around him gentle, stroking his chubby cheeks absent minded before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Leo wrapped his arms around Cristiano's back and placed his head against the muscled shoulder blades.  
''Aw they are so cute,'' he mused, watching their sons sleep peacefully and quiet.

''I know,'' Cristiano said and he enlaced his fingers with Leo's and smiled.  
''Let's go to bed,'' Leo hummed, and Cristiano flicked the light switch off and led Leo back to his own bedroom.

They undressed each other quickly, kissing lazily in the process and when they were only wearing their boxers, they laid down in the bed, Cristiano curling up behind Leo, taking his smaller body into his own.

''Hm I said it before but I really missed you too much this time,'' Leo mused, and Cristiano smiled sad.  
''Yeah I know, and visa versa. It's so cold in this bed when you're not here to warm me up,'' Cristiano said and Leo blushed a bit.

 _''I love you,''_ he hummed and he turned to Cristiano and kissed him deep, his warm lips slowly nibbling at his lovers, making him whimper.  
Cristiano pulled Leo on top of his body and things quickly got out of hand.

They made love the whole night, until they finally fell silent at about four in the morning.  
Neither one of them liked to waste any more time, god only knew when they would see each other again, so they had to make every second count.

When they were spent, they just laid in each other's arms, talking about their daily life and how much they meant to each other.  
Cristiano woke up around six and noticed that his bed was empty.

He sat up startled and saw Leo standing by the window, wearing _his_ Gucci nightgown that he loved so much, and always stole whenever he slept over. He was just gazing at the falling snow and enjoying the silence of the world around them. 

Cristiano grabbed another nightgown from his bedside and put it on and slid toward his lover and took him in his arms and kissed his forehead.

''What are you doing out of bed?'' he hummed, feeling Leo's fingers dig in his back a bit harder then usual.  
''I couldn't sleep,''

''Are you worrying again?'' Cristiano asked, knowing that Leo was a terrible sleeper, because his head always seemed to be exploding from all the busy schedules from his daily life.

''A bit, I'm just so lonely when you're not with me and some days I can't bear it anymore.  
It feels like I will die from all the pain it gives me to be apart from you,'' Leo wailed and Cristiano felt the tears fall on the small piece of bare chest that was revealing trough his nightgown.

''I know and I'm sorry that it has to be like this, you know I hate it too,''

''Come on, let's go back to bed, I don't want to ruin your mood with my grumpiness,'' Leo said suddenly and he dragged Cristiano back to bed and to his own amazement he fell asleep in second, tugged away safely in Cristiano's arms.

Two pair of little hands woke them up, not too long after that.  
''Papa wake up!'' Junior yelled and he pushed Cristiano's arm and squeezed into the skin, making his father yelp.

 _''Ow Cris! No pinching!''_ he grumbled as he opened his eyes, seeing Leo still half asleep to his left, sleeping on his stomach as usual.  
''But it's christmas morning and we can't sleep anymore, can we lie with you?'' he asked and Thiago nodded, his brown eyes glistering expectant, begging and pleading.

''Fine, come here,'' Cristiano sighed, nudging Leo in his side to wake him up.  
''Hmm what is it?'' he groaned angrily, and Cristiano smiled.

Leo had never been a morning person, much to Cristiano's amusement.  
''Our sons are up, and they want to cuddle,''

''Awesome,'' Leo snorted sarcastic and he thanked god that he and Cristiano had remembered to put their boxers back on before falling asleep again.

Thiago curled up on top of Cristiano's chest and nuzzled his head in the nook of Cristiano's neck.  
Junior placed his head on top of Leo's chest and wrapped his arms around his favorite uncle.

Cristiano pulled Leo closer and held his strange little family as close as he could, kissing all three of them gentle.  
Was this not what christmas was all about?

Spending time with the family you had, however strange it might have been?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Maybe tomorrow or tuesday.  
> Please let me know what you think <3


	3. Have yourself a merry little christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris celebrate Christmas day with their kids and discover some new things about their relationship and their children's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I had said I hoped to update it tuesday or monday and now it's friday. 
> 
> I really shouldn't make deadlines to myself.  
> There will probably be another christmas chapter, of their dinner and all that.  
> But I don't know when it will be done. 
> 
> This is mostly from Leo's POV.

_Christmas morning_.

 

Leo had not even noticed that he had fallen back asleep, when he was woken by soft little lips that pressed against his cheek.  
Soft curls caressed against his bare chest and he lazily opened his eyes.

Junior's dark eyes were staring at him and there was a warm smile lingering on his lips.

''Good morning uncle Leo,'' he hummed and Leo noticed that the little boys arms were wrapped around him tight and he wondered if he had been asleep too.

''Morning _sweetheart,_ did you fall back asleep?'' he asked and Junior nodded.

''Yes papa took Titi and they went to make breakfast, saying that we could sleep some more if we wanted to, so you were asleep in a minute and I fell asleep with you too,''

Leo knew that Junior also wasn't a morning person, just like him, contrary to his father who always rose way too early.  
He could smell the freshly baked bread in the oven and he smiled.

''Hm I wonder what your daddy is making us for breakfast,'' he mused and Junior shot him a smirk.  
''Probably muffins, and I really hope he makes us Cola cao,'' Junior said truthfully and Leo grinned.

''So do you want to get out of this bed and go downstairs, before they eat everything themselves,''  
Junior's eyes went huge with shock and he chuckled.

''They wouldn't do that silly, papa would never eat everything himself, if he did he would get fat!''  
''Oh right, I forgot about that,'' Leo said, rolling his eyes at the very idea of his lover being fat.

''But can we stay here for one more minute, it's nice and warm here,'' Junior said with a small little sigh and he buried his face against Leo's shoulder, who watched him cautiously.

''What's wrong Cris? You look a bit...sad or something,'' he asked and when the little boy looked up there was a tear in his eye.  
''Can I tell you a secret?'' he whispered, his lower lip trembling a bit.

 _''Of course sweetie,''_  
''But you can't tell papa, okay?''

''No I won't tell him, I promise,'' he vowed, begging to god that this wasn't something serious, so he'd be forced to break that promise.  
 _''I miss my mom,''_ Junior blurted out and Leo's eyes went huge.

''You-what?''

''I miss her, and I know I never even knew her and all that, but I-well it's christmas and she's not here,'' he said, a two tears rolling down his cheeks before continuing,  
''And now you and Titi are here and I'm so happy you are, but in a few days you will leave us again and I _hate_ that! I just wish we would be a real family uncle Leo, like a  family who is together _all_ the time and not just a few days a year,''

When he was done talking, Leo was sure he had felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He was such an idiot for not seeing this coming.  
Of course Junior missed having a real family around him, and Cristiano was an amazing father but a child needs his mother, that much he knew.

He could still remember how much he had missed his own mother when he first moved to Barcelona. He used to call her daily and cried himself to sleep when he had hung up on her.

He hated it at Barca, the pressure, the _noise_ of all the other boys, the crazy expectations.

Leo still thought it was insane, how they just tore him away from his family like that, only being thirteen years old, moving him across the globe because _someone_ over there saw a huge talent in him.

They had been selfish and arrogant, tearing his family and his life apart in the process.  
After a few years he got used to his new life, and he made friends, but it had never been easy for him, just leaving everything behind for his dreams.

He was thankful that Barca had wanted him and not some English club, where he also had to adjust to a new language but that was in his darkest days, the only comfort he got.

When he was miserable with homesickness and just wanted to run away from it all.

Leo knew that Junior loved him and his son a lot, and that he considered them family as well, but all they ever did was leaving him behind.  
Even though they had no choice and Leo could understand better than anyone how much it had to hurt the little boy he loved so much.

He embraced Junior tight and kissed his forehead gentle before cupping his cheeks with both hands and pressed their foreheads together gentle.

''I'm so sorry Cris, for always leaving you behind, and I really wish it were different and more easy but it's not. I would give it all up for you two, really I would,'' he vowed and Junior shot him a confused look.

''What do you mean?''

''I would give up on my career to be with you and your dad, hell we've talked about that for ages now. But he won't _let me_ do it Cris, he says that I can't just waste my talent, that I can't deny the world my _gift._  
But to be honest: I would give it up in a second if he asked it of me,'' Leo confessed and Junior swallowed hard.

 _''You would?''_ he gasped.  
''Yes without a doubt,''

''But why?''

''Because this life isn't for me kid, it's too big for me, too overwhelming.  
I hate all the attention I get, all the people shoving their camera's up in my face, documenting everything that I do, never giving me a moment of peace.

I hate that nothing I ever do goes unnoticed by the press, that I have to constantly wonder what people want when they get close to me. If they really like me or if they are just out for my money.

I hate that nothing in my life is ever just about _me,_ it's always about my talent or the team. Nothing in this life is ever _mine._    
I'm not made for this crazy lifestyle, your daddy is way better at it then I am.

All I want is to live out the rest of my days with you and your daddy, I want peace and quiet and I'm never going to get that as long as I lead this life.

But he won't let me quit, and I sometimes resent him for that.  
Because for me this would be enough: just you, Thiago, your father and me, being a real family, but for your dad it's not enough,'' Leo sighed and Junior looked up angrily.

''So it's _his fault_ we can't be together?!'' he hissed between his teeth, drawing his own conclusion from Leo's words.

''No! Don't be mad at him Cris, look we will be together okay! That I do _promise_ you, in a few years when your daddy and I retire we will be a proper family.  
A real family who's together all the time, I swear,'' Leo vowed, meaning every word of that promise.

 _''You swear it to God?''_ Junior asked, his dark eyes shimmering and wet.  
''I do, and I swear it to you,''

''Good, but I'm still sad that you're leaving us so soon again,'' Junior mumbled and Leo pressed a kiss to the top of his head and held him tight.  
''I know, so am I,''

''When are you leaving again?'' Junior asked, his voice thick with tears.  
''After new years day,''

''You will stay that long? That's almost week!'' Junior cried out enthusiastic and Leo grinned.  
''That's over a week actually,''

''But don't you have duties to Barca during this time? I know papa had some things to do for Real,''  
''Well I cancelled my duties, and so did your dad,''

 _''You did?!''_ Junior gasped, his eyes huge.  
''Yup we did,''

''But won't you guys get in trouble for that?''

''Nah they will probably fine us or something, but nothing too serious. They need us after all, and what we need is to spend some time with our family, now don't we?'' Leo said and Junior embraced him tight and kissed his cheek multiple times.

''Oh I'm so happy!! We finally get to be a family for a week! Oh can Titi sleep in my room all week?'' he asked, his dark eyes filled with hope.  
''Of course he can,''

 _ **''Yay I'm so excited!!!** **Oh can we get dressed now? I want to tell him!''**_ Junior yelled and he jumped up and down on the sheets.

''Yes we can, come on, I'll help you get dressed. You father told me that he bought you a nice christmas outfit?'' he said and he put his clothes on and let Junior lead him back to his room.

When they were dressed and cleaned up, he carried Junior downstair on his back, knowing how much he loved that and the little boy was squirming and giggling all the way down the long stairs.

They poked their heads around the corner of the kitchen and yelled: _''Merry christmas!''_  
Cristiano and Thiago were sitting at the kitchen table, arranging the plates and cups and they looked up smiling.

''Merry christmas darlings! Look who's finally up Titi, I told you the night owls would be late,'' he joked with a nod to the clock.  
Leo noticed that it was already after ten and that they had indeed slept long, after the early birds had fled the scene.

''Papa!!'' Thiago yelled, jumping into his father's arms, placing his chubby arms in his father's neck.  
''Buenas días Thiagito,'' he said in his son's ear and he kissed his cheeks.

Cristiano got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Leo and his son and kissed his lips briefly.  
''Good morning love, I missed you,'' he whispered in his ear.

''Missed you too,'' Leo hummed, kissing his lover's cheek.  
Junior felt left out so he pressed his body against his father's leg, who tugged him into his arms and kissed his cheek.

''Bom dia Cris, you look nice! I see uncle Leo found your christmas clothes,'' he smirked with a nod to Junior's red jumper, with the reindeer on top of it.  
''Bom dia Papa, yes he did, but can we have Cola Cao for breakfast?'' was Junior's first question and Cristiano rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

''Well why not, it's christmas anyway so I guess it's okay. We made muffins and bread when you two were taking your beauty sleep,'' he teased and Junior's eyes lit up.  
''See uncle Leo, told you he would make muffins!''

Cristiano put his son down in his seat and went to mix some Cola Cao with some warm milk, and put two cups in front of their children.  
''Here Thiagito, a little bib for you,'' Leo said and he put it across his son's chubby neck to prevent him from spilling over his red christmas sweater.

 _''Papa I don't need that!''_ Thiago protested, struggling to tug the bib off, but Leo shot him a harsh look.  
''Don't argue with me little man, you keep it on or no Cola Cao!''

Thiago put his arms over each other defiantly and sighed.  
'All I want for christmas is you,' was coming out of the radio and Leo smiled at Cristiano, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

How grateful they were to be together on christmas, with their family with them.  
''Can we open the presents now?'' Junior whined when Leo sat down and handed everybody some bread.

''No _after_ breakfast! I told you this ten times already!'' Cristiano hissed, trying to keep calm but failing with his Portuguese temper and his son pursed his lips together and swallowed hard before taking another sip of his Cola cao.

Leo poured coffee into his own mug and Cristiano's and said grace.  
He put a muffin on Thiago's plate and started cutting it up in little pieces, allowing his son to feed himself for a change.

He always loved hand feeding him, like he was a little baby bird but in truth: Thiago was getting too old for that now, as Cristiano often liked to remind him off.  
After breakfast they sat down under the huge christmas tree and Leo admired the sheer size of it.

''How the hell did you get that in here?'' he huffed, and Cristiano shrugged.

''You really think I went to a shop to buy a tree? I hired people to bring me the biggest tree and to put it here and decorate it.  
Like I have time to do that myself?'' he bragged, causing Leo to roll his eyes at his laziness.

''Oh you're ever so lazy,'' he teased, earning a nudge in his ribs from his lover for that.  
''Yeah like you bought your own and decorated it yourself?''

''I did actually, me and Thiago decorated it, didn't we?'' he asked his son, who nodded.  
''We did and it was so much fun!'' the child cooed, clapping his hands and Cristiano chuckled.

''Well I guess you're a far more humble guy than I am,''  
 _''I never said that!''_ Leo protested, knowing where this was going.

''Whatever, some things don't need to be said love,''  
''Can we just open the presents now?'' Junior interrupted before they could start to bicker.

''Yes we can, do you want to pick one first?'' Leo asked, but Junior shook his head.  
''No Thiago should start, he's the baby, so he get's to pick first right papa?'' he asked and Cristiano smiled.

''You're right Cris, come on Thiagito, let's go choose a present,'' he said and he put the child on his lap and shoved forward so he could get a better look at the presents.

Thiago couldn't read yet so Cristiano had to say who's name was on the present's he pointed to.

''That one?'' he asked when he stopped at a big red package and Thiago nodded.  
''This is for...you daddy,'' he added after a silence to increase the tension and he and Thiago handed Leo the package.

''Thank you,'' he said to them when he got it and he started unpacking it slowly.  
Leo had always been a christmas child, well at least when he was a child and still lived at home.

His parents used to put a lot of presents under the tree, and when it was christmas morning they unpacked them, by handing each other a present, and the person who unpacked it had to give the next one a gift, you could pick whoever you wanted just not yourself.

So that system had Cristiano adapted in his own house for a couple years now, much to Leo's delight.

Leo unwrapped the gift and found a large canvas in it.  
On it was a printed picture of his family.

They had taken it when they were in Cristiano's house in Ibiza last year. They had just been swimming and everyone was looking wet and happily, their arms around each other tight.

Cristiano knew how much Leo adored that picture so he had it print out on a large canvas and put it under the tree.  
Leo's eyes filled with tears and he swallowed hard to stop himself from bursting out into them.

''Do you like it?'' Cristiano asked, but it was a useless question.  
''I love it, it's perfect. Thank you love,'' Leo smiled and he kissed Cristiano's lips deep.

 _''Scuse me, kids present!''_ Junior interrupted, covering Thiago's eyes with his little hand, and his own with the other.  
''Oh well I'm sorry your highness,'' Cristiano chided and his son shot him a sheepish gaze.

Leo handed Junior a gift, which was an electrical train he had wanted for so long ( Leo's gift ) and had thanked him with a thousand kisses.

Thiago got a few warm sweaters, a Ninja Turtle sheet, some toys and a Real Madrid calendar which he obviously threw away in a minute, much to Cristiano's amusement.

Junior got a few board games, a new chess set with real silver Harry Potter figurines on them ( a gift from Leo because he knew how much he loved chess ), some action figures and a picture on a canvas of him and Thiago.

Cristiano had been royally spoiled this year, Leo had bought him a new silver watch ( as if he didn't have enough watches already ), a new silver ring with his name engraved in it, a necklace with a hanger on the end that had a picture of the two of them in it ( that silly old romantic, like Cris would ever wear that ), and some new pairs of sweaters.

Leo got a lot of stuff too. Junior had made him an album of pictures of the four of them, with hand written lines next to the pictures and Leo loved that present he most out of all the other ones because this he could use when he got back home and missed them with all his heart.

He had hugged the little boy and told him how much he loved it, and loved him and that he would treasure it always.  
His other presents ( some cooking books, jewelry and clothes ) rather faded away in comparison to this present.

The last present under the tree was the small square box that Sergio had bought with Junior and the little boy grabbed it and handed it to Thiago.  
''This one is for you Titi,'' he said and he placed it in the toddler's hands.

The little boy's brown eyes glistered and he looked curious.  
''What is it?'' he asked and Junior shrugged casually.

''Don't know, open it and see,'' he suggested and the little boy unwrapped the present with Cristiano's help, who was dying of curiosity as to what was in it.  
 _''It's a box,''_ Thiago noted dryly when he had tore the red paper off it.

''I know that silly, open it, there is something in it,'' Junior said, crawling back on Leo's lap, snuggling in comfortably, placing is head against his uncle's neck.  
''Oh I thought it was just a box,'' Thiago said sheepishly, and everybody burst out into laughter.

He opened it with some help from Cristiano and two little silver bracelets were lying on a black pillow.  
Junior got off Leo's lap and pulled one of them off it.

It's for you and me you see,'' he said and he showed the little boy the inside of the engraved bracelet and it said: _for Thiago, my little brother, always._

 _''Oh it's so pretty,''_ Thiago cooed, obviously impressed and Junior smiled content.

''I'm glad you like it,'' he said and he put his own up with the same lines in them, only with his name instead of Thiago's.  
''Wow it's beautiful Cris,'' Leo said his eyes tearing up again and Cristiano nodded in agreement.

''It really is,'' he beamed and he put the bracelet on his son's left hand and smiled.  
''Does this mean we're brothers now?'' Thiago asked and Junior took his hands in his own and kissed is cheek.

''We will always be brothers Thiagito, that is what the bracelet's mean.  
 _I love you little Titi,''_ he said and he embraced him tight.

Their fathers were standing next to them, their arms laced around each other, and they kissed soft.  
''I love our family Cris, it means everything to me,'' Leo said and Cristiano sealed another kiss over his lips.

''I know, it means the world to me too.  
To have both of you here on christmas, it's just priceless,'' he replied.

''The best things in our lives are free my love,'' Leo said wisely before burying is have against Cristiano's shoulder and he breathed in his familiar scent.  
''They certainly are,''

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a note guys, means a lot! <3


End file.
